dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 4 Episode 26: Escape from brickwall Maximum pt2
" It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways. " ''-Buddah'' The Hunt gaodpggw4g7obmrnbkuhtxhnee77ynhu_hq.jpg|Yunly Lane larghjkljhgjkl99977ge.gif|Kaiden Tasanagi ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2s3iGpDqQpQ + https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHhx8Qp_l6Q ) ''I waited, two more days after my last visit with the Warden, Yata got sent to the hole after his last stunt in the library. I'd see to Yata alright, but I'd have to see to the Warden as well for disrespecting me I'd make sure he knew to never cross me again. NEVER! And... so i started a little gang fight in the court yard today with the Triads and the Yakuza mobs in here. Lets just say, it turned into a full blown riot...OOps? Unlikely. Today was the same day that the Wardens daughter made her weekly trip to the prison. It was time to show him how it felt to be on the receiving end '' Correctional officer: C'mon Mrs. Lane! We can't stay here, we have to get you to your father! With the Wardens Daughter in hands the CO ran for his life, trying to dip and dodge through every inmate that he could. Rushing down a hall it seemed like the coast had been clear, not a killer,rapist , theif in sight. Untill one of them would dropped down from above his head with a shank in his mouth CO: N-NO! MS.LANE RUN!!!!!!!!! AGGGGH!! The CO was stabbed in the throat and then carved across his skull, the blood coated him in a crimson! Soon after, this lone inmate would have turned and kicked the CO into the wall smashing him into it with his entrails hanging out! ( https://i.gyazo.com/8386ce1324d66d86b67a100ef05640d2.gif ) Inmate: HAHAHAHAAH! EASY KILL! AND HE HAD A PRETTY ONE TO! The Bald Inmate approached her with blade in hand, wheezing heavily as he'd walk towards the Wardens Daughter, drool foaming from his lips as his eye twitched insanely. ???: Leave her alone. A violet haired young man stepped from the shadows with a cigarette in his mouth, glowing gold eyes staring back at the bald inmate whom stomped his foot in aggravation Inmate: DAMN YOU TASANAGI! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY PUSSY IN MONTHS! Kaiden: Yeah you have... Just not the female kind. Inmate: YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY?! HAHA!?!?!? YOU THINK YOUR FUNNNNY?!? The Inmate would have rushed forward towards Kaiden but quite literally within the blink of an eye, he'd appear behind him with his knife in his back. Already wedged in his spine Kaiden: Big Mistake... ( https://media.giphy.com/media/DZv9o6Vzynx4Y/giphy.gif ) The blood spurred from the gaping hole of the Inmates back as he dropped to his knees rolling into the back of his head. Kaiden's hand gripping tightly to his knife in his right hand. Kaiden: ( Extending his hand. ) Are you alright? The Prey Zane ��: It was complete and utter chaos that surrounded her. Yunly screamed in the middle of it all. The officer that had been escorting her to see her father was now nothing more than lifeless corpse upon the courtyard's dirt. Her eyes widened in fear as the prisoner who had laid him low made his way towards her. Her body froze in an overwhelming terror as her entire being became possessed by fear itself. Yunly: " N . . . No . . . Daddy, Daddy help me . . . " He voice was, but a small and miniscule squeak. Her school uniform and long dirty blonde hair were now stained in sprinkled specs of crimson. The Correctional Officer's still pumping blood had tainted her flesh as his body was desecrated in front of her. Her hazel nut eyes dilated at the sight of his still twitching form. It was slowly rendered without limp and brought to a limp and lukewarm carcass that now bore no pulse. Yunly felt her breathing still as the prisoner came for her next. Then suddenly, in a blur, the prisoner's body halted. He collapsed in a growing pool of blood that seemed to keep growing in the calamity of the riot. Yunly peered up at her rescuer pass the thick locks of her toffee colored strands. Her body slowly began to regain feeling as she reached to take his hand. Yunly: " No, no ! I'm not FUCKING okay ! What kind f question is that ?! Look at this hellhole ! I need to get away from here . . . Take me to my Daddy. I don't care what the fuck you do, or who the hell you are. Just get me out of here ! " Yunly griped and at the man with violet hair. She'd would use him to pull herself up whether he'd let her or not. Without a thought she'd shove him in front of her like a human shield. In the middle of all this mess he was the only one that seemed capable of getting her to safety. And it was for this reason she chose to stick close. A mild and frantic trust had formed in the center of this terror. ] Kaiden/Mike: Kaiden: Sure thing miss Lane. The quickest way is through here. Kaiden said with a scowl on his face before he'd take her hand and rush down the hallway before they'd make a swift u-turn. His feet quickly rushing against the tiles of the prison before he dipped to the right and blasted through a door that appeared to lead to a stair case but the room had been dark besides the other side where another door had been, a small shelf in the way. Kaiden: Quick! I'll bar this door so the others don't get to us. Move that shelf out of the way while I handle this! C'mon hurry we don't have much time! Maybe if i do this, your dad will work something out with my sentence huh? Hahaha. Zane ��: Yunly: " Yea, heh. We'll see. My father isn't exactly the kindhearted or sympathetic type. " The young highschool student would have rushed over towards the other side of the room. Her stride was wide and quick as she spanned the width of the room. Her eyes would scan over the shelf that had been in front of the door with a skeptical expression on her face. As she'd attempt to move the shelf out of the way -- nothing would be there. Yunly: " Huh ? What the fuck ! Is this a joke ? There's no fucking shelf here, it's just a GODDAMN picture ! " The bold and brash teen would then turn on her heels to face Kaiden, her brow furrowed in annoyance and confusion. The Feast Kaiden/Mike: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odWh1RVa80s ) Kaiden hit a switch to reveal a bunch of BDSM like instruments throughout the room, from ropes, to machines that did the fucking for you, to gags, chains, whips, the works. Kaiden: Why yes Ms.Lane it is somewhat of a joke, you didn't really think i'd come save you did you? Didn't it seem a bit strange how i just so happened to be there, to come to your rescue?! DON'T BE SO FUCKING NAIVE! I bet your wondering... how i got all of this in here. Without your father knowing it. Lets just say, not all of his staff are loyal to him. See those walls? Sound proof. No one will hear your screams, i'm pretty sure you noticed the screaming and shouting from outside has died down by now. ( https://i.gyazo.com/0a82a048621835daab287851f83b8b3e.gif ) He'd grin from ear to ear as he began to approach her, fists closed tightly, dead golden eyes shifting into red ones as he glared back at her with that wolfish grin of his Kaiden: Meaning... ME AND YOU HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO PLAY WITH EACH OTHER! AHAHAHAHAAHH Oh and... I brought friends. You see Yunly, your father... has pissed off... alot of people in here. I damn near had to keep this a secret, the whole damn prison wants a piece of your ass, just so we can get back at dear old dad of yours. Except for the few, with an honor code. And lets face it Yunly, your kind of a bitch anyways. ( https://i.gyazo.com/d08dbf931385d66650a9cc00b0b13980.gif ) CrazedInmate1: LET ME HAVE HER! I WANT HER FIRST! CrazedInmate2: I JUST WANNA GET A FEEL FOR YOU GIRLY! I JUST WANT A TASTE! CrazedInmate3: ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE BEEN WITH A WOMAN! HAHAHAAHAH! Kaiden stood smirking from ear to ear as he pressed record on the camera. Kaiden: And.... Action Kaiden said pulling a mask on his face ( https://i.gyazo.com/ada6214b301b719fd58f764796f1abb6.gif ) ''30 minutes later '' ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07pLGIgyfjw ) Kaiden would have had the young teen in some form of Bondage with a gag in her mouth to surpress her screams. All he cared about was the tear filled expressions on her face. Well, she DID have a gag in her mouth. He'd been fucking her mouth for a solid 20 minutes straight with little to no breaks for air, his cock ransacking the back of her throat with each grueling stroke of his hips. https://i.gyazo.com/688b10e66e4053c1771c8bb727d66b77.gif Kaiden: I hacked into your computer Yunly, and your cellphone last week, this is how you and your boyfriend fuck huh. I wonder how daddy would feel about that! HAHAHAA I BET HE WOULND'T LIKE IT! You like being bonded up like a little slut. Placing his hands on her throat, choking her while his hips continously sledghammered its way into her cunt. Kaiden: You like the idea of gangbangs to... I read what you said to your friend. your best friend! Hahah Veronica Flint right?! THE MAYOR OF KASAIHANA CITIES DAUGHTER! I bet he'd get a kick out of this, when we upload it. https://i.gyazo.com/cd49968924b719475b9ea6177530088f.gif She'd be restricted and immobile from the constant beatings of his cock as he'd ran sacked her slit with a tremendous amount of thunderous force, his length working and breaking its way through what little resiteance her used cunt would give him as he beat into her G-spot over and over again. Her cunt foaming all around his length in thick streams of slick essence. https://i.gyazo.com/15269d914bf23cb827aba2ed75ddc9c9.gif CrazedInmate1: HURRY UP TASANAGI! Kaiden: SHUT UP YOU INGRATES! THIS IS MY HUNT, MINE TO SAVAGE! YOU FILTHY FUCKING SCAVANGERS CAN HAVE WHAT'S LEFT! HAHAHAAH IF I LEAVE ANYTHING LEFT. https://i.gyazo.com/849e8acb845405d37be4d7b135a2bcf8.gif Fucking her against the gated walls he'd pull her from the cool steel before he'd lift her into the air, holding her up by her arms, his eyes a glowing and piercing red now as he savagely fucked the teen with little to no remorse! The slick sounds of his cock rushing in and out of her foaming wet slit would echo throughout the room in quivering smacks that almost sounded sickening. https://i.gyazo.com/05f91b8355375525554bb35022fff31c.gif Kaiden showing off strength that despite his smaller form, he was able to show great deals of physical strength. Kaiden: I'm about to cum you filthy whore... He said dropping down to her knee's infront of him as he took hold of her full breast and began to stroke himself within the warm embrace of her large mounds. Kaiden: Hnng! https://i.gyazo.com/fa09995cc4359fd5445cddfd1a1cfc2d.gif Dumping his essences all over her face and breast he'd grip hold of her head as he held in the last few bursts. Kaiden: Open your mouth you filthy whore. He'd burst his stream into her mouth this time and over her face even more, just to add insult to injury. Kaiden: Swallow it... Swallow it all... https://i.gyazo.com/b45a87a6c483972487e199a515fe85ca.gif He'd turn his head to the others, letting her loose of her bondage so her body hit the ground with a soft thud Kaiden: She's all yours... Kaiden/Mike: Within moments the inmates would have began to ravish her with little to no mercy while Kaiden sat in the background recording it all. Large hands began to violate her from every corner and every angle all at once. But not a touch had been tender... these were the hands of monsters, men whom lost their sanity years ago due to this prison's hold on them. CrazedInmate1: HAHAHAA HER CUNT IS SO FILLING! Her cunt would have been filled to the brim with one of the inmates hard lengths while her mouth was being ransacked by another, both of her hands had been occupied as well during the brutal onslaught https://i.gyazo.com/38bf1c9dcd9ce47514a7d22698b612a5.gif Kaiden: C'mon Yunly, smile for the camera a bit more huh!? HAHAHAHAHAAH! CrazedInmate2: HUUAAAHH! I'M GOING TO CUM SOON! https://i.gyazo.com/4db4db2db515cfeb1c5922eddfa04024.gif The Savage beatings seemed endless, her body had become a tool for the mass of savages, and a game for Kaiden's delight. CrazedInmate3: FUCK HER TO DEATH! AHAHAHAAHAH! https://i.gyazo.com/618dc32be715feb6dca66f9a2f10c7cb.gif https://i.gyazo.com/34dc97487f5a24e2d31332bd18abf129.gif https://i.gyazo.com/518d714cdad9df289da4150b71955741.gif https://i.gyazo.com/c04cf3359229a1310ab7cdaee3db1807.gif This would continue for what seemed like an eternity, her mind would have been a rush of emotions, was it enjoyment? Pain? Did her mind go into a blank? It didn't matter to Kaiden, his mission had been complete. The Other Inmates laughed at him when he chose to wear a mask. Boy were they stupid. They'd find out soon enough why that was the most key competent to this whole equation. Damaged Goods Zane ��: The stench. It was suffocating her. This arouma was vile and revolting. Enough to make her hurl from the rancid oder. These horrid men. They were the lowest of the low. Extreme evil, their lust ridden expressions were twisted and contorted with a distasteful desire to ruin something so pure. And she cringed at the feel of many dirty hands fumbling over her body. Dirt still beneath their fingernails. The palms were sweaty against her skin. So many unfamiliar touches. All repulsed her, all tainting her, all were unwelcomed. Yunly's sobbing were lost in a sea of vicious grunting and the gut wrenching musks. Tear welled up in her eyes as she was tossed from one inmates cock to another, another, and more after that. The prison yard's play thing.That's what she was now. Daddy . . . Daddy help me. Yunly could feel herself slipping. She was broken. These men, these strangers, she did not know them. They were not kind. Their grimy grips and nasty cocks had no courtesy in handling her. Not the faintest thought to her own feelings. They were starved for something to ransack and it turns out that she was that something this unfaithful evening. Daddy, please. Save me ! Help me . . And even though her mind was screaming for them to release her, even though she wanted out of this god forsaken place -- her body grew to find comfort in this sickened hell hole. Comfort in this constant violation. Comfort in this ridiculous smell. Comfort in the many perverted embarces of these men she had never met. She was trying to cope. Yunly was trying to cope. No. It's too late now. Daddy. You can't save me. No one can save me. In this dark room with no light or proper perception of time, Yunly was branded a lost cause. Even though the sun was setting now Yunly came to terms with the situation she had found herself in. A girl died this night. ( https://i.gyazo.com/a3a6861f3ffc292da368fb5f7c4dc6d4.png ) Category:Saga 4 Category:Gang Kings Category:Sex